


Brown

by jaweezus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaweezus/pseuds/jaweezus
Summary: This is a secret Valentine's gift for Naf! You're awesome love u here u go





	Brown

Bucky's favorite color is brown. Not the boring, dull brown of tree branches and filing folders and what was in those folders-- no.

 

Coffee. That warm brown sweater he wears sometimes when the living room is a bit chilly, the brown of Sam's skin as he embraces Bucky, tight, comforting, the color of Sam's beautiful eyes. That kind of brown that makes Bucky feel like he belonged, with Sam, with the world.

 

He opened his eyes, gently moved his hand from Sam's waist and rubbed the crust out from his eyelids. Sunlight filtered through the windows, through the handmade glass mosaic Steve gave them as a housewarming gift, scattering light in different colors onto the duvet. Sam's breathing was even, his eyes closed, worry lines gone from his features as he slept, peaceful. Bucky just studied him, watched his eyelashes dusting carefully onto cheekbone, faint freckles dotting his skin, only noticeable up close. His lips part, breathing air in and out, his teeth with the little gap peeking from the opening of his mouth. Bucky just took it all in, took the very beauty of  _ Sam _ , and he just couldn't believe that he had such peace with this beautiful person, after all of that pain.

 

Sam's eyes fluttered underneath his eyelids, dreaming. Bucky swiped a thumb over Sam's left eye, cupping his cheek into his palm. Sam stirred, inhaling deeply, keeping his eyes closed.

 

“What's the matter,” Bucky whispered gently. “Afraid to see this rat's nest?”

 

Sam smiled, eyes still shut. “If I opened my eyes and found a rat's nest, I'd be looking at something cleaner than your mess of a head,” he replied, his voice hoarse with sleep.

 

Bucky grinned at him. “Good morning, Chief. I love you.” Sam opened his eyes at that, the deep amber of his eyes shining.

 

“Morning, sunshine.” Sam moved closer to Bucky, hooking a leg around Bucky's waist under the covers. Bucky wrapped his arm around Sam, pulling him even closer, leaning in. “Wait, noo,” Sam drew the word out, whining. “I've got morning breath.”

 

“Like I've never tasted it all before,” Bucky murmured, before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, then on his nose, then on his forehead. “Now you've got  _ my _ morning breath all over you, sucker.”

 

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes. He paused a moment, and then leaned closer into Bucky's space. Bucky closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a soft gasp, sweet and slow. They kissed like that for a while, warm and comforting. Finally Bucky pulled away, and nuzzled his face into Sam's neck.

 

“We need to get up,” Sam whispered. Bucky sighed, and gave Sam's neck a kiss.

 

“We do, but I don't want to move, you're too comfy,” Bucky whined. Sam kissed Bucky's hair, and pushed him away gently.

 

“Come on, morning star. Let's take a shower together, love.” Bucky huffed and pouted, but nodded at Sam. They both got up, joints creaking of sleep, and began their day, making up the bed, fluffing their pillows, and opening up the blinds in the windows.

 

“Race you to the shower, last one in's a rotten egg,” Bucky yelled out, before throwing his t-shirt off and walking into their shared bathroom.

 

“Fuck you, Barnes,” Sam yelled back, and followed him to the bathroom, stripping as he went. Sam stepped into the shower, steam already filling the room as Bucky had turned on the shower.

 

Bucky watched Sam as he stripped the rest of his bedclothes, and just drank in the beautiful brown of his skin, his favorite color.

 

“I love you, birdbrain.”

 

Sam stepped into the shower, hot water beating against his shoulder. “And I love you, My Chemical Romance.”

 

Bucky whacked him on the arm, water splashing against the wall. “Hey, that band is cool. Thanks for the compliment,” Sam splashed water into his face, reaching for the soap.

 

“Don't make me dump this body wash on your head.”

 

“Wouldn't it be easier to use shampoo-- stooop, you're wasting the body wash-- Sam, oh my God,” Bucky laughed, body wash dripping down his face. “Well, at least I'll smell like a forest.”

 

Bucky grabbed the shampoo, and opened the cap, squirting some onto Sam's shoulder.

 

“Why.”

 

“Well since you wanna act a fool, shampoo's for scrubbing your ass now.”

 

“My ass, huh?” Cue eyebrow waggles from Sam.

 

“Shut the fuck up, I love you.”


End file.
